Servers/AncarCraft: The Fourth Age
AncarCraft: The Fourth Age is the first Italian server with the Lord Of The Ring mod! The Fourth Age focusses on presenting you the immense content of the LOTR Mod. Additionally, a number of plugins (not too intrusive) are used to offer you great GamePlay and a great way to vent your anger. Sharpen your swords and battle-axes, arrange your armor and venture out to conquer Middle-earth by defeating hordes of Orcs, Elves, Hobbits, trees and much more! Choose the race of your character (Human, Elf, Orc or Dwarf) and decide which faction (kingdom) earns your characters loyalty! Ip of the server: mc.ancarnetwork.tk We are anxious for a commemorable adventure with roleplay, war and so on! Kingdoms (factions): Durin's Folk: 'The dwarves of Durin's Folk are now led by King Fundin, which replaced the previous reigning Riccardicus. The building of Khazad Dum continues, have been already reached the size of 2500 x 2500, the capital of the kingdom is temporarily moved to the big city of Erebor. The Durin's Folk owns part of the misty mountains, the grey mountains and iron hills, in addition to the lonely mountain (Erebor) '''Blue Dwarven: '''Dwarves of the Blue Mountains still have no king, many try to become one. '''Gondor: '''The great kingdom of men of Gondor was once ruled by King hamidm1234, who abandoned his post to make way for King Wolfen. The kingdom of Gondor has experienced an economic stalemate - politics, everything has changed with the advent of the new king: SirMatte (Elessar). This has restructured the Eilenach fortress, expanded city of Ethring (once home to Wolfen),SirMatte built the impressive Minas Tirith, and many other fortresses throughout his reign. '''Rohan: T'he kingdom of the Horse Lords is governed by tuonobotto (Eomer), he built Edoras and has placed its capital. Now he is committed to building the Helm's Deep, and other structures and fortresses throughout the Mark! '''Dunland: '''The tribes of Dunland still do not have a central government, but there are several people who claim the throne. Nevertheless, Dunland continuous rivalries against Rohan, the Fords of Isen have now become a trench. '''Rangers Of The North: '''The glorious elite troops of the now fallen kingdom of Arnor still do not have a king. '''Mordor: The dark kingdom of the eye is led by DragonMaster (WhitchKing), since the dawn has continued with courage and strength his wars against free peoples who are humans, dwarves or elves, bringing both great victories and heavy defeats! Sauron has built many fortresses to hold his number and immense army, ready to conquer the world. Gundabad: 'The king of Gundabad is Concano (Azog). The king has build the city fortness of Mount Gundabad '''Angmar: ' The kingdom are led by DragonMaster (The WitchKing). Angmar is starting the construction of Carn Dum capital, at the same time the continuous wars carried out against elves, dwarves and humans. 'Isengard: ' The tower of Isengard is not driven by anyone 'Dol Guldur: ' The forest has not corrupted guidance 'High Elves: ' The last kingdom uncorrupted high elves has not a king. Nevertheless, many cities have emerged, one of which will become the capital of the kingdom and its King. 'Lothlorien: ' The fabulous kingdom of Lothlorien is guided to Trild900, who has built the fortified town of Cerin Amroth and transferred there the seat of the kingdom. It is now engaged in the construction of Caras Galadhon. 'Silvan Elves: ' The reign of the Wood Elves is driven by Molol97 (Finrod), after building an impressive palace in the wastes of the woodland realm, it began construction of the imposing Thranduil's Halls. '''Works Built or Under Construction: * Dain's Halls: Built to 100% (Durin's Folk) * Khazad-Dum: Built to 99% (Durin's Folk) * Erebor: Built to 100% (Durin's Folk) * Thranduil Halls: Built to 100% (Woodland Realm) * Molol's Halls: 100% (Woodland Realm) * Cerin Amroth: Built to 100% (Lothlorien) * Ost-In-Edhil: Built to 100% (Eregion - High Elves) * Elostirion: Built to 100% (High Elves) * Rivendell: Built to 100% (High Elves) * Eilenach: Built to 100% (Gondor) * Ethring: Built to 100% (Gondor) * Osgiliath: Built to 20% (Gondor) * Minas Tirith: Built to 95% (Gondor) * Annúminas: Built to 7% (Ranger Of The North) * Fornost: Built to 100% (Ranger Of The North) * Bree: Built to 100% (Ranger Of The North) * Edoras: Built to 100% (Rohan) * Helm's Deep: Built to 100% (Rohan) * Amon Angren: Built to 100%% (Mordor) * Nargroth: Built to 100% (Mordor) * Fornurnen: Built to 100% (Mordor) * Barad-Dur: Built to 70% (Mordor) * Minas Morgul: Built to 100% (Mordor) * Morannon: Built to 100% (Mordor) * Lond Daer: Built to 70% (Gondor) * Umbar City: Built to 100% (Mordor) * Belegost: Built to 1% (Blue Dwarven) * Nogrod: Built to 1% (Blue Dwarven) Category:Servers